1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to a compact portable fan, and more specifically, to a portable fan having unguarded fan blades made of cloth or fabric material that are safe in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable fans utilize rotating blades to produce air movement. Typically, such portable fans include fan blades made of metal or rigid plastic. The use of such materials requires a guard to cover the fan blade assembly for safety purposes to prevent accidental contact with the fan blades during rotation of the blades in normal operation. The use of metal and rigid plastic for fan blades also increases the weight of the fan such that the units may be heavy to ship or awkward to move throughout a house or office.
Unguarded fans are desirable because removal of the fan guard increases air flow from the fan blades and reduces noise resulting from vibration of the fan blades and guard. In addition, unguarded fans are generally easier and more economical to manufacture and are smaller and lighter, thus reducing shipping costs. Unguarded fans are also aesthetically pleasing to the eye of the consumer. Commercially marketable unguarded fans, however, are subject to strict safety requirements established by Underwriter Laboratory.
Although unguarded fan blades are known, the present invention improves upon the performance and safety heretofore available. For example, fan blades have been created out of foam and soft plastic such that a protective guard is not required in order to commercially market the fans. Unguarded fans manufactured by Caframo™ in Canada comprise soft plastic molded blades having shock absorbing leading edge bumpers, either covered in foam or having cut-out portions, to reduce the impact of the blades on fingers, etc. Other unguarded fans include blades made of a sheet of foam which is die cut into “blades” and inserted into the fan hub to create a low weight, low impact blade. The blades are flexible enough that a guard is not required. The blades, however, do not collapse away from a finger or other object. The unguarded fan blades presently known have drawbacks. Although the blades may be flexible, in reality, they do not generally collapse out of the way of a finger or other object coming into contact with a moving blade and there tends to be a consumer perception that the blades are rigid and pose a safety hazard. Other unguarded fans include blades made of ribbon (such as the Ribbonaire by Singer®) or leather straps. These fans also have drawbacks in that, given the safety requirements that must currently be met by Underwriter Laboratory, the known unguarded fan blades tend to be rather inefficient at moving air.
The present invention provides a soft blade which efficiently moves air and is well-suited for home or office use. The present invention provides a unique blade configuration that not only performs with improved efficiency over other unguarded blades, but also provides to the consumer an understanding that this blade design is safer than conventional foam type or soft leading edge type fan blades. The blade of the present invention collapses easier for better perceived safety.